Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a service method and system for providing a service based on an activity of a user.
Discussion of the Background
A location based service refers to a service system that may provide a variety of services to a user based on location information acquired through a mobile communication network or a global positioning system (GPS).
Location based services according to the related art may provide a simple navigation service for climbing or cycling, provide information about an amount of exercise recorded, or provide a record about a moving path of a user. The location based services have constraints in providing a service using only a current location of a user and accordingly, information about many activities of the user may not be utilized.